look where we ended up
by blackmagician24
Summary: Here i am in front of a 6 years old byakuran, face to face, a marshmallow bag in the middle of us... "There mine" he smiled very 'sweetly' tilting his head to the side as i did too. "Over my beautiful and badass deadbody!" taken to KHR, being byakurans sister, finding my missing friend who is also in KHR, oh and trying to keep the story as its supposed to be! give me a break!
1. Chapter 1

**hey names kuro, its easier than blackmagician no? oh well hope you like my story. its the first one i publish! hope you like it! if you dont 'haters gotta hate' so don't be shy and comment i dont mind. people say that my tolerance and patience is the size of the sky.**

**well on with the story! **

**desclaimer: you should be glad i dont own KHR, because if i would jejejeje you wouldnt want to know... be glad its not mine~ **

**Prologe.**

**My name is coco and my best friend name is lily. We used to live in Dominican republic, not the best place, I know, but we were pretty happy. We were roomates and shared an apartment. That was before we died and got transferred to our favorite anime/manga. And no, it wasn't one of those 'die or revive' choices, it was one like 'you have absolutely no other friking choice except be in this crap' kinda thing. Sure its okey to read about mafia, adore the mafia men(because you have to admit there fudging smexy) and DREAM about being in it, even doing a story about it, but BEING in the mafia is a totally different story.**

**We died at the age of 21, in a hostage situation. I was shot in my heart, died slowly and painfully, she was a headshot. As easy as that, painful yeah, but as easy as that the life that we knew ended and now we have to start a new in KHR. My first thought; ****_shit were fudged._**

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() **

**Chapter 1: childhood (natsuki) normal pov.**

**In the hospital a lady with snow white hair and grey eyes was giving birth, while crushing her poor husband's hand, which she might have broken a few minutes ago.**

**Her husband, a brunette with dark purple eyes and a purple birthmark under his left eye, was trying not to scream as his wife crushing his, already purple, hand.**

**After another half an hour of screaming and hand crushing a cute little baby girl was born. As the girl opened her eyes you could notice she had the same eyes as her father, even the same birthmark under her left eye but she had traces of the same white hair as her mother.**

**Natsuki pov.**

** Ugh….. where am I ? I remember getting shot, also the sarcastic angel(pretty sure she was a she-devil) telling us about where we are going but that's about all. **

**"aww look at her!" someone cooed, at… me…. I guess. Well alex did say that we would be reborn. I looked at the person who I guessed is my mother, she has snow white hair and grey/blue eyes. "darling look!" **

**At her right was a man, he had brown hair and purple eyes and….. a purple tattoo under his left eye?! Like….. byakuran!**

**"Yeah, she looks like you" he said, I could see he was holding someones hand. That someone was jumping up and down trying to see me…**

**"Papa! I wanna see!" said a squeaky voice, papa picked him up and put him on the bed. And here I am, in front of a 3 year old Byakuran… "Nwice two mwet you!" he said in a babyish way that made me want to pinch his cheeks. He put a finger on my nose and I grabed his finger with my chubby hand, since when are baby hands so tiny! Wha~ everything looks so big….**

**"Her name will be Natsuki!" mama announced, raising a hand. I raise my tiny fist in the air in agreement. Papa laughed "she's just like you" **

**Me and mama yawned, papa said something about coming to check on us tomorrow and I fell asleep along with mama, my last though was: I want marshmallows.**

** ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**childhood (nagisa) normal pov. (some years after the one before)**

_"muku-nii! Lets go play!" said a 5 year old girl as she ran to the park, she was followed by a pineapple haired 7 year old. _

_"Hurry up muku-nii!" she urged, mukuro smiled at his baby sister. "Coming nagi!" he said, running after her. They were at the park, their mother actually hated nagi, for reasons that mukuro didn't even know, so they normally came to the park; to escape from her. What they didn't know was that that was the last time they would actually be at the park._

_"Mama! Help!" they were being taken by these white coated guys, mukuro was doing anything is his power to help nagi as she was taken away by those men. She had fallen unconscious as one of them had pressed one of her pressure points. Their mother didn't even spare them a glance as she walked away, hand in hand with the boss of estraneo as they were taken away. _

_That was the last memory of the outside world they had since they were taken to the underground lab of that wicked famiglia. _

**_Nagisa POV_**

**"Mukuro-nii, its okey." I forced a smile on my face as I was taken away from my dear onii-chan. I of course knew that we were gonna end up in estraneo, I wanted to prevent that but as you could see it didn't go to well.**

**The man dragged me out of our cage, leaving his minions to hold back mukuro, that was struggling to get free and help me. But its better this way, they were distracted by me and let mukuro rest. He already had the six paths so they would leave him alone, that's good. I actually got attached to mukuro, more than I thought I would get, it pains me to see him hurt as it does to him when I am. **

**"number 96, experiment: animal transformation, experiment currently completed, brother of number 69, possibility of compatibility with the six paths of hell is 45%" he read off my file, smirking. 'oh no, this is not good, not at all' **

**"take her, prepare her for it understand?" his goons nodded as the took me to the lab. The room was completely made out of metal, a big table in the middle were they tied my arms and legs, other tables close by, on top of them their equipment. I shivered as I saw the different needles and knives.**

**The bastards don't even but anesthesia making it 10x worse. "lets start" **

**Normal pov **

**"ahh!" mukuro covered his ears, not wanting to hear her scream anymore. 'why cant they just leave her alone and take me instead' he though. He didn't like to see his little sister in pain, much less screaming like that! **

**After like half an hour the screaming stoped, removing his hands from his ears mukuro froze. He couldn't sense her anymore, because of his eye he had gain the ability to sense peoples auras, if you didn't have any that means your dead is what he concluded after the auras of millions of kids had disappeared last month. She couldn't have died could she? **

**Tears filled his eyes as rage consumed him. "kufufufu~ they will pay" using his illusions he managed to destroy the whole place, with the help of chikusa and ken their friends that after hearing of her death helped to eliminate every single one of them. **

**Mukuro didn't dare to go to the lab, if-if he saw her dead he would crack, if right now the only thing he saw was red could you imagine what would happen if her saw her dead corpse. Saving himself from the misery (o so he thought) he headed towards the exit, not going back.**

**is she really dead? or did she magically survive? is natsuki gonna ever get marshmallows? or is byakuran gonna eat them all?**

**who know? **

**oh well hope you like it!**

**nagi: poor muku-nii! **

**natsuki: bya-nii is gonna eat all my marshmallows! no! **


	2. Chapter 2

Got bored do why not? a normal day in the gesso household.

Chapter 2: living with bya-nii!

- **3 years later – natsuki POV**

**"nat-chan~ whatcha doing~" I froze in my spot, I quickly hid them behind my back as I turned to face bya-nii. "dwoing wha?" I said in a babyish voice, being a three year old does have benefits- "you know what I mean"- if you weren't byakuran baby sister. **

**Taking a step back, towards the door, I smiled innocently. "bya-nii~ you and I know very well what you did last week~"**

**"and also what ****_you _****did last month~" he countered attacked me. Ugh.. I glared at the albino, "touché" **

**"catch me if ya can!" I ran as fast I could- which wasn't fast at all- to the door, hugging the bag full of marshmallows to my chest, protecting my precious sweets from the evil clutches of the devil- the rediculusly fast albino- that's….. in front of me….. right now "have I told you how much I looooovvveee you onii-chan!" he smirked.**

**"thanks... for this" I almost literaly cried when he took the marshmallows from me. keyword: almost. My eye twitched when I saw him eating them! In front of ME! "stupid albino!" **

**"what did you say, natsuki?" ah shit… he grinned from ear to ear, before I knew it he was infront of me. "you wouldn't dare…" I narrowed my eyes, if possible his grin got wider. **

**He did the worst, something that should be banned from society! he did the most terrifying thing he could have done, he…. **

**…**

**…**

**….**

**…**

**…..**

**….**

**…**

**..**

**.**

**..**

**…**

**….**

**…..**

**…**

**….**

**He tickled me! How dare this peasant! He shall pay, i shan't tolerate this! **

**"HAHAHAHAHAHA YOU PEASANT HAHAHAHA HOW DARE YOU HAHAHAHAHA OJOU-SAMA ORDERS HAHAHAHAHAH YOU HAHAHAHA TO STOP HAHAHAHAH" if you haven't noticed- I am the most ticklish person in the world. Yeah there was this one time where he hadn't even started tickling me and I was already laughing. After what seem like an hour he stopped. I gasped for air.**

**"I ****_hate _****you" I glared at him playfully. **

**"I love you too" he smirked**

natsuki: why does he gets the my cylindrically marshmallowy goodness!

nagi: at least you got a chap...

kuroneko: dont worry my young nagi, you shall get a chapter!

nagi: really!?

natsuki: im being ignored...

kuroneko: yeah when i finish my homework! *points at a ridiculusly huge pile of books and paper*

natsuki: is it just me or is it multiplying?

nagi: so im not seeing things... i'll never get a chapter at this rate!

kuroneko: you worry about a chapter! what about me!

bye bi~


	3. Chapter 3

Nagi POV

"Let's start" I glared at his bored expression. Chuckling he grabbed a needle full of red stuff, "open her right eye" realization hit me as they came closer; it's the same thing they gave Mukuro!

I unconsciously started trembling as they tried to open my eyes. "NO!" *SLAP*

"You WILL calm down or I'll make you" with tears still in my eyes I nodded gritting my teeth, I do not like to be given orders...

I screamed as loud as I could when he injected the damn thing, in my friking eye! When he took out the injection I couldn't even feel my eye, my boddy was burning inside but my skin was freezing making it much worse as he injected the second one.

My throat felt sore-as I had screamed my head off just a minute ago and will continue to do so.

This process continued •painful injection •pain •fell unconscious(died) •gain consciousness(revived) •scream my head off •painX10... Yeah I don't recommend this treatment...

I head the scientist growl in frustration, he looked pissed as he took another injection...'weren't there only 6 of them' I watched in horror and a bit of relief as he injected this in my arm instead of eye...

"You worthless #96 made me waste my time. The experiment didn't even manage to absorb it, hah! Your useless to us now" Even if I felt my body burning in pain my eyelids started getting heavy and before I know it I was unconscious...

Normal POV

After hearing about the explosions in a nearby forest Vongola Nono had decided to investigate, as this could put innocent people in danger.

When he had hear from his mist guardian of the extraneo he was beyond furious, every child died, they couldn't do nothing about that but there was one kid.

Bouche had informed him about her, she had been found tied to a table, she had been given a extremely dangerous poison... As the files on her said the following

"Experiment 96 - animal experimentation

Already complete with Animal Kingdom experiment. We have decided to give her the same eye as her brother 69 was given as she is 50% compatible with it.

Conclusion- failed, 96's eye hadn't been able to absorb such power leaving it with no use, damaged in one part of her brain, both leg paralysis and probably blind left eye- the one in which the experiment took place.

Not usable - put to 'sleep'"

Her eyes seemed to be absorbing the poison as a way to help her body, adapting the child's body. And because of brain damage her memory was erased along with the shock leaving her to not being able to use her legs.

Nono was more than willing to adopt her, he felt bad for the poor child as she was a only a child.

That's how nagisa ended in vongola.

_a few months later_

Vongola Nono sighted in frustration as he looked at the THING that was on top of his desk, IT was multiplying. IT is what people would normally called *shiver* paperwork. And IT had tormented Vongola from generation to generation... IT never failed to leave its permanent place- the old oak wood desk that has been there since Primo's time.

"Papa?" Nono looked at the door, he smiled as he saw a lock of blue pineapple like hair threw the slightly open door. "Nagi? Did you escape the nurse again?" he chucked as she nodded shyly.

"Nagi..."

"Papa..." She copied his tone, making them both crack a smile. "Come on, lets go. You have to go back to your bed" she pouted.

"But... Ok! But can we go to the library first? I wanna take a book, or a few." Nono nodded, scooping her in his arms they headed to the library.

He had to admit Nagi, at first he just had taken her out of pity but he had learned to love her. She had become his only baby girl- since of course all he had were boys- he would do anything for her.

Nagi was going good in her treatment, the paralysis on her legs is getting better, she'd wobbled and tumbled but she did managed to walk all the way to her papa's office only tripping 7 times! New record! She could see with her left eye but... She didn't want to... Every time she saw someone with her left eye there were always weird names, dates and info on-top of their heads as if there was a screen there but only she could see it (like the special eye in death note). So instead she used an eye patch to cover her red eye. Nono had yet to find out what was the experiment of animal kingdom is supposed to do, he didn't give it any close matter as it seemed to not affect her.

"Papa I'm just gonna take a few books and well leave okey?" Receiving a nod in return she went to look for a few.

"Mm…" making sure that Nono wasn't looking nagi quickly hid a special book behind two others as she went back to her papa, smiling innocently she said "Papa let's go!"

After going leaving Nagi to Angel, her caretaker, he left to do his paperwork. no matter what he did it always came to hunt him back…

Back in her room Nagi looked at the two rather special books she had picked along with the other two her papa had seen. 'Dying Will Flames' and a book in the human body as she had wanted to learn the pressure points.

"I'm not getting any younger here anyway" she said as she opened the damned book, "Be glad I'm even reading a book Coco… I'm gonna find you… fucking idiot"

By the way, no she doesn't remember muku-tan!

i really put a short 2 chap! I'm gonna try to put longer ones i promise!

kuro: And now get off your lazy ass and do your homework! goddamit!*drags neko away*

neko: nooooooo me no wanna!

Nagi: please comment! bye~


End file.
